Recently, a stacked-type semiconductor memory device in which memory cells are three-dimensionally integrated has been proposed. In such a stacked-type semiconductor memory device, a stacked body in which an insulating layer and an electrode layer are alternately stacked on a semiconductor substrate is provided, and a channel piercing the stacked body is provided. Then, a memory cell is formed at a crossing portion between the electrode layer and the channel. For such a semiconductor memory device, an object is to maintain stability of the operation.